Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:2523:5540:D679:A007-20190419231200
"So, tell me a little bit more about this boy you met," Cinnabar said, grinning. Katydid blushed. "There's nothing left to say. He had reddish hair and glasses, we had a short conversation, and he wrote his number on my to-go bag." "And?" Cinnabar pressed. "And we've been texting and chatting all weekend," Katydid mumbled. "I KNEW IT!" Tau screeched, clapping her hands. "I need to figure out a ship name STAT! Cinnabar, what do you think of Katychite?" "That works," Cinnabar said, laughing. "Maladid sounds way to weird." "Guys, come on," Katydid protested. "We literally met two days ago. It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything." "Once you go out on a date, he's your boyfriend," Tau told her firmly. "That is an eternal rule of relationships." Katydid looked up. "Oh, hey, we're at the mall already! Come on, let's go to the bookstore." "Way to change the subject, Katy!" Cinnabar yelled after her as she raced through the doors. Later, the three of them were browsing through Barnes & Noble. A couple people did double takes when they saw them together, something that Katydid did not appreciate. She knew full well those double takes weren't about her. But it's not like Cinnabar was the only person in the world to wear a hijab, or like Tau was the only person in a wheelchair. They didn't need to gawk at them like they were exhibits at the zoo. "Katy, you're giving random people dirty looks again," Tau informed her. "Sorry. I've just... got a lot on my mind right now." "Is it the mysterious Malachite?" Cinnabar teased, grinning as Katydid's face turned a brilliant magenta. "I bet you can't wait to hear his voice again." "Everyone got their books? Good. Let's go ring them up," Katydid said loudly, marching towards the register. The guy at the register scooted backward slightly as the three of them slammed their books down on the counter. "You guys are... intense." "Yes, we are," Cinnabar said. "Could you ring those up?" "...Sure." He had greenish-black hair tied back in a ponytail, coupled with a black shirt that read Reading Rocks. Tau gasped a little when she saw him. "Ok, so the Sherlock Holmes stories belong to---" "Me," Katydid said quickly, taking the books. He nodded. "Good choice. Classic stories, all featuring a gay Victorian detective." "Amen." "And the entire Time Quintet---" "That's mine," Cinnabar said. "They're my faves." "Madeline L'Engle is a literary icon. Which means that all these Harry Potter books belong to the cute girl in the wheelchair," he finished, handing them to Tau. "What's your house?" "Ravenclaw," Tau said, her voice hushed. He grinned. "Me too! I'm Treehopper, by the way." "You look like you're still in high school," Cinnabar noted. "How come you're ringing up books at B&N?" "Oh, my mom, Jewel, runs the mall, so I help around," Treehopper explained. "My grandma works at Cicada High School---you might know her, her name's Scarab." "Oh, we know her!" Tau exclaimed. "She's our favorite teacher." After they talked for a little more (and exchanged numbers), they left the store. "Would it be karmatic to know that I've already started calling you two Tauhopper?" Katydid asked, grinning. "Shut. Up," Tau hissed. ----- Part two! I'll probably post more later. You guys tell me how you like it so far. ---Starry the NightWing